


Unity

by JulietC166



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Angst, Cybercrimes, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietC166/pseuds/JulietC166
Summary: If someone had told Chan that in two years he'd lose his family, half his humanity, live in an abandoned car warehouse with 7 other enemies of the "all-seeing" Unity coalition and a high officials runaway son, he'd say you're insane.The coalition that has taken over South Korea (and maybe more, no one knows) after the introduction of their androids, separating all provinces into sectors and erected concrete walls with barely any communication between.And here he is,sprinting with a high officials kid passed out on his back, breaking out of the facility, nearly getting hit by a car.Fu-
Kudos: 10





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,  
> Thanks for taking interest in my fic. This is going to be a chapter fic that gets updated every Monday. I currently don't have a set time, but I'm on the West Coast so it'll be in PST when I decide. This story is already storyboarded so I know the path it's taking already. I currently have written three chapters already and I'm going to try to keep ahead of the updates since life is kind of crazy right now. I'm actually a Creative Writing student so I'm so happy to start writing for fun. I'd love feedback on this piece as this is my first time writing something, not for school. Also, note: There will be swearing and violence.

" **War** does not **determine** who is **right**. **Only who is left**."

~ Bertrand Russell

* * *

The city felt empty this late at night. Bright neon lights flashed between colours and various messages advertising useless products. New age Seoul was a mix of these neon colours against the dark and dreary night. The harsh rain pelted against the pavement, the gutters sounding more like rivers than just running water. A sharp whistle shattered the quiet atmosphere as did the heavy boots splashing through the puddles. Two figures ducked into a side alley, quickly sidling against a trash receptacle and stashed their weapons underneath it. The rapid beating of their hearts flooded their ears as the two boys listened as the siren grew closer. The crimson light of the security drones crept slowly into the entrance of the alleyway, reflecting against the wet concrete. The disturbing grinding of sound the surveillance lights sweeping the alley mixed with the buzz of the blades. Holding their breath, the boys waited for the drone’s lights to swing the opposite way away from their hiding position. The burning glare disappeared from view as the drones continued their hunt for them down the street.

“Fuck, that was too close.” The pastel haired boy sighed, leaning his head against the metal container. His partner nodded, looking out again to double-check that there weren’t any human officers behind the bots. “There shouldn’t be any backup. We’re in the Scraps, Changbin. No one cares about security bots wailing”

“You say that, Felix… and yet, we only got to destroy two illusions before it triggered an alarm.” Changbin scoffed, turning to pull his rifle from being in stasis under the receptacle. Felix rolled his eyes, pulling his sledgehammer from the stasis. He swung it around slightly as he walked further down the alley. Changbin followed Felix while checking over his gun, cursing when he saw how little energy it had left. Felix turned to walk backwards after hearing his friends muttering.

“What now, goth boy?” Felix joked, letting the sledgehammer drag against the floor. The energy emanating from his heavy weapon-making thin glitches from the simulation on the concrete rise up the handle into Felix’s hand. Changbin looked up, unimpressed by his best friends’ comment.

“Nothing major, manic pixie boy. Just the clip is almost out of energy.” Changbin answers dryly at the pink-haired boy's disregard for the havoc he causes. “And lift your hammer, your causing rifts where I’m walking.”

“Okay…goth boy,” Felix answered, quickly sticking his tongue out and turned around. “Let’s head back and tell the others security is up for some reason. I mean honestly, when does the Unity give a shit about The Scraps?”

“No clue. I can’t remember a time they stopped disillusionment in The Scraps. Everyone in this sector is basically dead in the head anyway.” Changbin said bitterly, glancing around at the empty street when the exited the alley. Felix nodded softly, knowing Changbin had some unknown hatred towards the residents of this sector. Changbin stood beside Felix and sighed, pushing his wet bangs back. “Let’s just get to the car and get back to the base. I want a shower and to sleep.”

Felix laughed slightly and raised his fist, opening it to reveal a holographic map. “The car is like five minutes that…” He started, spinning around to get the arrow representing them to face the right way. Changbin felt his lip twitch up as he watched the soaking wet boy swing his arm back and forth. “this way!” Felix exclaimed, figuring out the direction and starting to walk.

“Aren’t you freezing?” Changbin caught up to the boy speed walking ahead. “It’s like – “

“It wasn’t raining when we left.” Felix cut him off whining, pulling his black fur jacket tighter with his free hand.

“You look like a drowned cat,” Changbin responded, laughing at the peeved off look that was thrown at him. Reaching the old car, Changbin pressed on the keys for the doors to lift. Felix slid into the driver’s seat, dumping his hammer in the back seat. He looked hopefully up at Changbin, who just raised an eyebrow. “Move over.”

“Please, I can drive, you know I can,” Felix begged, lifting his hands to beg. Changbin raised an eyebrow and pushed Felix over into the passenger seat. “Hold this and try not to shoot yourself.” He told Felix as he passed him his rifle.

“Seriously, why can’t I drive?” Felix complained, grabbing the heavy weapon from Changbin. Felix huffed when Changbin just laughed at his complaints and pressed the start button on the car. Despite its decayed appearance, the car was fully fitted with state-of-the-art technology. Changbin swears he still can hear Seungmin nagging at him, saying how an old car would blend in better than anything fancy. So here he is, looking like he’s driving a shit box.

“The reason we have to drive this antique is that you can’t drive and crashed our last car.” Changbin chided at his partner, swerving into the dead streets. He wasn’t expecting Felix to respond, considering the boy was pouting out the window. The fact that he wasn’t allowed to be behind the wheel was discussed by the group after the boy had a series of sideswipes and crashes. Declaring each crash as ‘Not my fault. People don’t move fast enough’ about him nearly clipping a police car. Changbin reached to fiddle with the holo-radio when they reached a red light, but his hand was slapped away.

“If I’m not allowed to drive, then I’m running the music,” Felix stated, placing his phone onto the dashboard. A screen displaying the music streamer popped up in front of him. Changbin rolled his eyes, but with a small smile on his face at the fact Felix wasn’t pouting anymore. Swiping through for a minute, Felix decided he was in a pop mood. Glancing over at Changbin, who was more focused on getting back to the hideout as fast as possible, Felix smirked and pressed play. The quiet car drive went out the window by the sound of a music box and then burst of bass.

“Absolutely not.” Changbin scoffed and reached over to change the song, only to get his arm slapped again.

“Nuh-uh. My music, my rules. And I love this song.” Felix laughed, starting to a toned-down version of the coinciding dance in his seat. Changbin stared at him with disinterest. Felix pushed his head straight. “Look at the road, idiot.”

“Yeah, like there are so many people on the road.” Changbin scoffed, side-eyeing his best friend goofing off beside him. The pair drove as the rain returned, the storm picking up once more as they drove. Changbin laughed at Felix busting a dance move until he noticed Felix’s eyes widen.

“Person!” Felix yelped, scrunching up in his seat as Changbin slammed on the brakes, jerking forward into the steering wheel. The wet person who was running across the road, turned just in time for them to slam their hands against the front of the car, fully stopping the car. Changbin looked up seeing the person now leaning over his hood.

“What the fuck?” Changbin slowly spoke, looking at Felix quickly then back at the seemingly collapsed person. “Get my gun, Lix.”

Felix quickly leaned down and passed over the gun to Changbin, who was slowly exiting the car. Gripping his gun, he slowly walked forward towards the collapsed person. He suddenly realized that it wasn’t just one person, but two. One laying on the ground and one trying to push themselves back up on the hood of his car. “Don’t move.”

The figure froze and slowly put their hands up, head tilted downwards and chest heaving trying to catch their breath. “Please don’t shoot.” The figure pleaded and Changbin noticed he had an accent, not from their area. The figure slowly turned around, keeping his hands raised. Changbin realized the male looked around his age, blonde, and was soaking wet, most likely from the storm. Changbin looked at the body on the ground and realized it was another a young dude.

And he had a Unity facility uniform on. They both did.

“ Get on your knees!” Changbin shouted and immediately levelled his gun at the guy standing. The guy immediately dropped down, shocked face at Changbin’s aggressive demands.

“Please, we ran away from-”

“Yeah, right. No one escapes the facilities. And if they do, then they’re fucking Unity’s monkeys.” Changbin snapped, cutting off the man’s pleas. He approached him with the gun until it was perfectly aimed at the blonde's forehead. “You’re lucky for now though, because we need Unity info.”

And with that, Changbin raised the butt of his gun and swung it across the blonde's temple.

And with that, Chan’s vision for the second time that day went black.


End file.
